dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rare loot (Origins)
Neat. Yeah. Any advice about building boxes, relevant information, and even some insight into awakening because I don't have it. All signs point to awakening using the same engine, maybe even the same system entirely with a few bugfixes means that this loot system information would be relevant for all those awakening players also. : the way i learned to build boxes is to copy and paste from other articles. u could try that. Dch2404 10:54, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Random Thoughts This is probably categorised as a guide. The article could also encompass both Origins and Awakening, because as I understand it, there are lots of random drops of rare items in Awakening, such as Ser Alvard's Sword and not so many that I encountered in Origins. Might be better to include every lucrative drop in the game to give this article more content. Maybe rename the article to: Lucrative Items or something like that (an admin will have to do that). I normally just do formatting and spelling/grammar, but for me to do that, there first needs to be content to work with. Dch2404 10:54, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Merge The only difference between the two pages is, mostly, the list of items. I can' think of any good reason to maintain two sperate pages with nearly word for word copies of looting mechanics on each of them.Tetracycloide 19:02, April 8, 2010 (UTC) The only reason that's the only difference is because I am the only one contributing and have limited research. The games use different engines, different systems, and there's a good chance that if broken down at it's core, the loot system will probably work differently. If you want to see the page evolve and grow, do some research yourself and contribute. There's no point in merging until we can confirm that is the correct course of actions, as they are in fact, 2 different game dvds. 01:50, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :The games use the same engines, the same systems, and the awakening files changed so little about the core game that it's possible to implement awakening in the OC by copying a few asset files and flipping on a mod. The assets may be on different disks but they're still the same game. Furthermore if the two are actually so different then why is the information on both pages exactly the same minus the list of items? The descriptions of the drop engines is a word for word copy between pages. Do we really need two pages to say the exact same thing?Tetracycloide 17:53, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Question from main page Although I'm not sure if there is a connection to unique / rare loot, all the caster npc's i have farmed for "unique loot" seemingly drop incense of awarness as what seems to be a placeholder item. Confirm? :Saw the above question on the main page and thought it needed answering before it went on the page. 02:25, April 30, 2010 (UTC)